bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Brave Frontier Wiki:Wikia Rules
__TOC__ Code of Conduct *Be patient with new users. They may be new to this site and/or game. *Be nice and respectful to one another. The user(s) will mostly do the same back to you. *Strictly no discussions about hacks and other violation of TOS anywhere on the wiki. If seen, will be deleted and instant permanent ban. **This includes giving away your account. However, a lighter ban will be given instead. *Metal God referrals and other code giveaways (Luka, AX Sphere codes, etc.) will be deleted. *As far as possible, do not discuss about another game or other stuff that is not related to Brave Frontier on the wiki. It is disrespectful, especially the fact the wiki is official and monitored by the game company themselves. *Advertising on the wiki is strictly prohibited and will be permanently banned. *Please use English on the wiki! *No profanity, no inappropriate material at all times on the wiki. *Should the user be supporting the other user that is breaking the rules, a 3 day ban will be given to the supporting user. *Abusive moderator? Feel free to contact an active . Mainspace Page Editing *Do not insert junk or vandalise, create non-relevant pages on the wiki. A 1 week ban will be given when done so. *Contribute to the best of your ability. Remember, what you post is what the world will see. * . *Do not add categories unnecessarily. This will break the page (and possibly other pages). Add the said category on the "addcat" placeholder for unit pages. *Non-Global content should not be created yet, unless under Admin approval. Forums, Discussions, Message Wall & Comments *No personal attacks. *Avoid replying to posts that are more than 2 weeks old. This counts as being rude. *Spamming a user's Message Wall - instant 1 week ban. Blog posts *Blank, 1 sentence/word posts will be deleted immediately. *Do not add unnecessary categories on the blog page. *If it's a post about attacking, it will be deleted. Media *No NSFW content. Instant 1 week ban and will be deleted. *No uploading of duplicate files. Will be deleted instantly. *To post a video, use the Video template. **Do not post videos with explicit/NSFW material. (refer to point 1 again) Userpage, username *No profanity or inappropriate material. *Inappropriate avatar, bio and/or links will be warned via your Message Wall. You will have 3 days to change it. After 3 days with no changes, you'll be permanently blocked. *No confusing usernames, usernames that impersonate others, or username that is inappropriate. Instant permanent block. *Strictly no alternate account creation (exceptional towards Admins and Moderators) of all times. Said alternate account will be blocked permanently. Lounge Chat Never heard of Lounge Chat? The Lounge Chat is a place for any Brave Frontier player to talk to other players, whether they want to have fun, talk about strategies, or new units. Anyone is welcome in, but please be mindful that players of all ages and cultures come into this room to chat, and there are rules here to keep the place safe and friendly. Breaking these rules or causing any other sorts of issues can lead to bans, so please read the rules displayed here carefully. At certain times, the lounge will have a lot of jokes and playful insults, so please have a sense of humor and laugh with us! However, if things do go out of hand, chat moderators will take necessary action. General Rules In addition to the general rules outlined by the Wikia Community, this wikia has these general rules to keep the peace: *Be patient with new users, they may be new to this site and/or game. *Be respectful and mindful of other members in chat, and on the wikia. *English is primary language in the main chat, so that everyone else can understand what you're trying to say. *Think about what you're saying before you send it to the chat. *Profanity is not allowed, but censoring and euphemisms are. Please be mindful and avoid it all together to be safe. However, as long as the swear word you're trying to swear is still visible, you'll be still at fault. *Bigotry, prejudice, racism and the like have no place in this chat. Again, please be respectful of others. *Avoid topics that other chat members may find disturbing or offensive. Dark humor may be funny to some, but not to others. *If you aim to talk to one specific user for a long conversation, please take it to private messaging. *Any offenses made by an account will have that account held responsible, so take care of your account and don't share it with others who might violate the chat rules. *Do not discuss how to hack or cheat, or link to sites that modify the game, as that violates the game's Terms of Service. *Do not advertise the sale or trading of game accounts, as that violates the game's Terms of Service. *While members can chat about anything that does not violate the rules, avoid non-BF Global discussions while BF Global discussion is going on (to reduce confusion) *We do not accept any kick or ban requests from users. Restrictions Please file a report to one of the . Minor Offenses Minor Offenses warrant action ranging from a warning, kick, multi-hour ban, all the way up to a 24 hour ban for: *Violating the general rules, both Wikia Community's and this wikia's. *Ignoring chat moderators' warnings for rules violations or the moderator's attempts to keep main chat room discussions focused. *Trolling or irritating other users. *Harassing, insulting and generally being rude or mean towards another member. *Testing the patience of the administrators or moderators (a form of harassment). *Whining and complaining, especially to receive something from other users. Users can be persistent, but shouldn't stoop to these levels. *Not heeding warnings by moderators/admins for other actions, such as using a language besides English in the main chat, swearing, not moving a lengthy discussion with another user to private, etc. *Sending messengers into the lounge while you are banned. This counts as technically being present in the lounge through a ban. Both the banned and the messenger will be punished, with the messenger receiving a lighter sentence. *Spamming in chat with links and sending repeated junk messages in a short time through the lounge. This includes excessive use of emoticons out of context. *Repeatedly joining and leaving the chat room, without chatting, in a short span of time. This counts as spamming the chat room. Major Offenses Major Offenses merit up to a 3 day ban for: *Any Minor Offense that has been deemed more severe. *Bigotry of any kind, whether gender, racial, or any other form of hate towards any group. *Impersonating administrators and/or moderators. *Offering untruthful or harmful advice (e.g., fusing or selling of rare units) *Bug abuse. Bug abuse or exploitation is not tolerated in this lounge. This includes posting of images which clearly show evidence of bug exploitation or actual in-game data showing a bug. *Backseat Moderation. This is the act of commanding a chat moderator or an administrator to do something, this is considered very rude and an act of disrespect. *Long, off-topic arguments in the main chat that persist across many lines will cause all the people who participated, right or wrong, to be banned. *Linking to inappropriate websites such as screamers, jump-scares, inappropriate media, and pornographic material. *Advertising, linking to or sharing of other chat rooms outside of the Wikia community. *Any types of Friend Referrals or Code Redemptions are prohibited from being requested in chat. (i.e. Metal Gods & Duetto Megurine Luka) *Making alternate accounts to circumvent a ban or to harass other users will lengthen the original ban and cause the alternate accounts to be banned. Extreme Offenses Extreme Offenses are very serious violations that are usually the result of repeated offenses by individuals who seek to harm others or continually cause disruptions. These violations merit a 1 week ban to a "permanent" ban (1,000 years, according to Wikia). Actions include: *Any Minor Offense or Major Offense whose severity is enough to warrant an Extreme Offense and appropriate administrative action. *Violation of personal privacy. This includes revealing real names, locations, linking to a user's social network accounts without the user's permission, and other personal information. *Advertising, linking to or sharing of hacking tools/hacks or game exploits. *Advertising the selling, trading or giving away of Brave Frontier accounts. *Making alternate accounts to circumvent a ban or to harass other users will lengthen the original ban and cause the alternate accounts to be banned. ChatTags and Emoticons ChatTags This is a short guide for users that are interested in ChatTags. ChatTags is a feature that allows you to modify the text of what you are about to say. Here are the following things you can do. *To modify your font type (see a list of font types here) font=""/font *To bold your message b/b *To italicize your message i/i *To strikethrough your message s/s *To underline your message u/u *To add a background color to your message bg=""/bg *To add a font color to your message c=""/c *To make your message text(s) big big/big *To make your message text(s) small small/small *Using /me **Input: /me is doing something **Result: Emoticons These are emoticons that can be used in the lounge. It should not be used too often as it counts as spam. ----